


change of heart (i'll quote "on the road" like a twat)

by jun_iperberries



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adjunct!Johnny, Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cold!Jaehyun, Distension, Emotional Baggage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, model!jaehyun, resolved emotional tension, too many On The Road references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun_iperberries/pseuds/jun_iperberries
Summary: When Johnny finally agreed to go to a party during his last year of grad school, he didn't expect to meet Jaehyun and engage him in a night of passion, and for Jaehyun that was all it was, but Johnny was more the type to date than just hook up. Getting his Masters, he really didn't have time to engage in random hookups, and their conversation that night was enough reason for Johnny to believe that Jaehyun may be interested in more than just sex, but things really are much more complicated than that, and Jaehyun's not ready to be out and proud just yet. They both enlist several friends to help them figure out just where to go from here.alternatively: this is a story that I wrote based off the lyrics from change of heart by the 1975, so give that song a listen, and try to imagine where this story may go. Hint: It's not as angsty as it could be.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. they played a part

It’s December when Johnny finally admits he’s too lonely for his own good. He’s been an adjunct professor of English and Literature at SNU for 3 years now, and all of that while he’s finishing up his masters has really been getting to him. His schedule leaves him little downtime, and because of this, he has refused to date while holding this job. However, it’s now the final year of his masters program, and he is confident that he’s finally gotten used to this life enough to get back out there in the dating world. Enter Taeyong, his childhood best friend. They dated briefly in high school before realizing how awkward and unsuited they were for each other. Nonetheless, they continued to value their friendship, and Johnny is certain that this would never change. After high school, Taeyong took the less pondered path and decided to forgo college and focus instead on his modelling career. This was back when Johnny thought that he might want to be a photography major, so he had helped Tae build his portfolio before discovering that photography was just a passion of his and his true calling was in English and Literature.

  
Many years later, it would now be uncommon to find any stranger on the street that had not heard of Taeyong. Now that he’s a big name in the business, Tae tends to throw some outrageous parties, and while Johnny is always invited, he tends to politely decline in favor of staying home, writing his dissertation and pretending that he doesn’t have raging FOMO. Tonight was going to be different though. For the first time in the past 5 years, Johnny planned to actually go out and enjoy his night. Taeyong was, needless to say, more than surprised that Johnny actually took him up on his offer. He’d always invite the taller man just for the sake of knowing that he would again be rejected, so to hear that Sir Johnathon Seo would actually be gracing his penthouse with his presence seemed almost preposterous. Johnny claimed that he was finally letting loose and allowing himself to relax, but even that seemed unfathomable to Tae, yet he was still overjoyed with the notion that he would be able to see his long-time friend for more than just a midweek coffee date.

  
Taeyong advertises the night as a “small kickback” with “a few close friends”, but by the time Johnny arrives around 10:00, the party is already in full swing, and people are crowding the apartment. Drinks on every counter and a mass of bodies dancing and socializing in the living room. Johnny hangs his coat in the closet by the entryway as he makes his way further into the penthouse. He is eventually greeted by Taeyong, dressed to kill, arm wrapped around the waist of an equally beautiful man. He immediately detangled their limbs and launched himself at his tall friend.

  
“Johnny !! I still can’t believe you actually came tonight,” Taeyong giggled as Johnny lifted him into the air in a pseudo-bearhug. It had been way too long since they had last seen each other, and any onlooker could see this by the way they embraced.

  
“I’ve missed you, Tae, and sorry I’ve been too busy to come over much,” Johnny spoke as they pulled away. By this time, Johnny could feel quite a few pairs of eyes on his back. He was a stranger to these functions, and the regulars seemed both wary and intensely interested in getting to know this tall beauty. Taeyong, noticing the eyes as well, briefly introduced him to his colleagues and peers.

  
“Everyone, this is my best friend Johnny. We’ve known each other for nearly two decades now. I expect all of you to take good care of him,” Taeyong sends a subtle smirk to some of his more… available acquaintances. This happens to include a certain dimpled man that he found himself hanging off of earlier in the night. Johnny went to go grab a drink and by the time he made it back to the couch, Tae was already enthralled in an animated conversation with a rather flamboyant man in a bedazzled top. The man that Taeyong was stood with when Johnny entered was sitting slightly off to the side, so Johnny ventured over to keep him company while their dainty host entertained his other guests.

  
The man looked up as he walked over, and wow he very well could be the most beautiful person Johnny had ever seen. As he sat, he could tell the other boy was sizing him up pretty openly, “hi, I’m Johnny.”

  
“Jaehyun. Nice to meet you,” and that’s really how it all began. Next thing they know, 30 minutes had passed and they had both downed a few more drinks. A blunt was being passed around and they were both talking in spitfire English. They got along almost too naturally. If Johnny had known that this was what he was missing out on for all those years, he may have made more of an effort early on. He had theoretically been able to surmise that Taeyong would have some incredibly attractive and vibrant friends due to the fact that he’s been in the modeling game for so long, but the fact that Jaehyun was not only spectacularly attractive, but also aggressively intelligent and thoughtful made it nearly impossible for Johnny to hide his inherent interest.

  
“Well, you two got comfortable quickly,” Taeyong commented as he perched himself precariously on the arm of the couch to Johnny’s right. Leaning some of his body weight on Johnny’s shoulder, he was able to situate himself at the right angle to fit seamlessly into the conversation.

  
“Yeah I was just talking to Jaehyun about photography. I didn’t know you guys modeled together, but I guess it makes sense in hindsight. I mean, look at y’all,” Johnny gestured to both of them and Tae laughed while Jaehyun’s ears turn a distinctive shade of red.

  
“Haha yeah Jae’s a handsome guy, huh? Oh, and just so you two are aware, it’s currently 1 a.m. and people are beginning to leave, but this is not me kicking you out. You guys can stay as long as you want. Guest room is open too if the walk home is too far,” and with that, Taeyong went back to mingling with the remaining partygoers.

  
In what seemed like a very sudden yet intentional act, Jaehyun placed his hand on Johnny’s knee. This recaptured the tall man’s attention, and almost shyly, Jaehyun smiled up at him, “would you wanna come over to my place tonight?” and how could Johnny say no to that. He did say that he wanted to get back into the dating life, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity, so Johnny reached out his hand to pull Jaehyun up off the couch with him, and he began to gently tug him towards the door. They bid Taeyong goodnight (not without some aggressively teasing smirks from their host), and grabbed their coats from the closet as they made their way out of the apartment and onto the frost bitten streets below.

  
The walk to Jaehyun’s own apartment was a calm kind of quiet that one usually encounters before a storm, but neither man feels uneasy with the situation. In fact, it almost feels too natural for them to be together like this. Hands links and visible breath in the air floating away like the imagination of smoke. As it would be, Jaehyun only lives a couple streets down from the party, but their substance addled brains could not yet contemplate the distance. All that either could think about was what would happen once they got inside. It stuck up a bit of anxiety in Jaehyun, but he had no time to dwell on it as they arrived at his building and he input the elevator code. As they reached his door, the gravity of the situation finally set in and both seemed significantly more nervous. Seeing as they hadn’t so much as kissed at the party, this night could quickly go south, and not in a good way.

  
Jaehyun cleared his throat, “welcome to my home. Sorry, it’s a tad bit messy, but I wasn’t necessarily planning on bringing a guest home tonight,” and the drugs must still be taking effect because Jaehyun began to giggle in what seemed to be an uncontrollable manner, and Johnny couldn’t help but join him, and then very suddenly, they were kissing. This was unlike anything Johnny had felt in a while, but to be fair, he’d also not been intimate with a partner since his ex back in the beginning of 2019. It had been nearly a year since he felt anyone’s touch in this way. This made him almost too receptive to any moderate touches, so as Jaehyun broke off from their kiss and began nipping at his jaw, Johnny could feel his eyes roll back as a near guttural moan flooded from his mouth.

  
“Just so we’re on the same page here, we’re gonna have sex right? Like I’m not reading this wrong?” Johnny asked, breathily as Jaehyun continued down to his collar bone.

  
“Dude, if I wasn’t planning on fucking tonight, I wouldn’t have brought you home,” Jae mumbled into his chest.

  
“Please don’t call me dude right now. It’s weird,” Johnny chuckled lightly.

  
“Oh whoops,” and just like that, the tension fled their bodies, and now that they were on the same page, Jaehyun led them to his bedroom.

  
Now, Johnny was not averse to one night stands, but he wouldn’t call himself an expert. He’d had a few relationships and felt confident in the fact that he could easily pleasure his partners, but something about Jaehyun is intimidating for him. When Johnny asks if he can undress the man, he simply raises his arms to make it easier, and if that isn’t the most endearing thing Johnny’s ever seen, then he doesn’t know what is. There is something so undeniably enthralling about Jaehyun that Johnny thinks is rare in a person.

  
After removing his own shirt and lightly shoving Jaehyun onto his bed, Johnny kisses his way down his chest, sucking gently on patches of skin here and there till he gets to his nipples. Licking lightly around the sensitive nub, he lightly runs his thumb over the other. Jaehyun lets out various mewling sounds and arches his back slightly in order to press himself closer to the gentle giant. He begins to run his fingers through Johnny’s hair, pressing his head closer to his chest. While he continues to play with Jaehyun’s nipples, Johnny slowly unbuttons both of their pants and begins to undress them both further. He pulls away to tug off his own pants, and Jae whines as he’s met with cold air instead of Johnny’s warm body pressed to his own. His disappointment doesn’t last long as he feels Johnny’s hands playing with the waistband of his briefs. He lays on his back and lifts his hips to accommodate the other man.

  
Johnny leaves his own underwear on as he takes in the image of Jaehyun laid out before him. Now completely undressed, the boy was even more stunning than before. His pale skin creating a beautiful contrast with his silky sheets, light and shadows cast over his frame as the moonlight sailed through the window. Johnny could feel Jae’s abs quivering under his palms and he rubbed over the plains of his stomach and down to the middle of his thighs where he made to spread the man’s legs. Johnny felt oddly honored to be able to see this man in such an intimate manner, and he couldn’t think of any way to repay him, so he simply did what he’s best at and dipped his head lower to kiss around Jae’s thighs, sometimes licking over his v-line as he got continually closer to his hole.

  
“Jaehyun. Can I eat you out?” Johnny leaned up on his elbows to make eye contact with the younger boy.

  
As Jaehyun leant his head up to look Johnny in the eye, the sight of him between his legs proved too much for him and he threw his head back in a pleasured moan, nodding fervently in response, and with that, Johnny leaned down and licked over the entrance. He could feel Jaehyun’s thighs quiver next to his head as he licked further into Jaehyun’s ass. He began to suck on the rim as he felt fingers curl through his hair, not moving him, but just needing some kind of leverage and control in the situation. At this point, Jaehyun was moaning readily at Johnny’s every move. Johnny began poking his tongue deeper inside the model and licking around his walls. When he deemed them loose enough, he attempted to add a finger. It slipped in with little fuss, and Johnny sat up a bit more to ask for some lube.

  
“It’s in the back of the drawer on my bedside. Lemme grab it real quick,” when Jaehyun moved, he didn’t take into account that Johnny’s finger was still inside him, and the sudden movement must have struck a nerve cause his whole stomach seized and he shuddered in pleasure as a loud moan left his mouth unexpectedly, “oh, fuck yeah. Hhhh sorry. Just give me a moment,” Jaehyun’s voice got significantly deeper for the moment and his eyes seemed to glass over as he shuddered.

  
Johnny just stared on in amazement. At this point, he was fully convinced that no one would ever be as beautiful as Jaehyun is right now. If Johnny had access to his camera right now, he would want to capture this moment immediately. Jaehyun finally recovered fully and located the lube, accompanied by a condom, that he swiftly tossed towards Johnny. He whined when Johnny pulled his finger out to properly apply lube, but he wasn’t empty for long as the same finger was quickly nudged back into him. Johnny maneuvered the finger around until he was sure that Jaehyun could take more, and Jae whined when he pushed another in. Pushing back on the fingers Johnny was giving him, Jaehyun practically begged Johnny to hurry up. Johnny waited a bit, continuing to prod around his hole and then added a third finger. When he was certain that Jaehyun was ready, he pulled his fingers out, and was met with whines of protest.

  
“I feel so empty. Please, Johnny, please just fuck me now,” and with that, Jaehyun rolled over and presented himself to the taller man.

  
“Fuck,” Johnny breathed heavily. This angle made Jaehyun’s waist look so much tinier in comparison to his ass, and Johnny couldn’t help but want to pound into him immediately. As soon as Johnny had the condom fully on and was thoroughly coated in lube, he grabbed onto Jaehyun’s slim waist with one hand, and with the other, guided his cock towards Jae’s waiting hole.

  
The initial push was slow and steady, and Jaehyun had never taken anything this big before. In fact, he was only truly accustomed to his own fingers at this point as he was much more familiar with giving than receiving, but he found that he didn’t seem to care when he was with Johnny. In fact, he had never experienced anything as fulfilling as this with any of his previous partners.

  
As Johnny bottomed out, Jaehyun continued to press his hips back into the older man’s pelvis. Johnny wanted to make sure Jae was comfortable, so he waited and brushed his hands over his back and chest. Johnny hinged himself over Jaehyun’s back to kiss along his neck and play with his nipples. He could feel Jae relaxing around him and began to rock into him gently, barely moving. The model was getting louder as they went, and this just spurred Johnny on. Jaehyun began to meet his thrusts full force, and as Johnny pulled himself off of his lover’s back, he found a new angle and Jae let out a garbled moan that sounded more closely to a scream. Johnny continued to piston into that spot, pulling Jaehyun back on his dick. After about two more minutes in that position, Johnny pulled out and Jaehyun made a clearly annoyed noise. He was then flipped over and full again almost immediately. This time, attached by the mouth, Johnny kissed Jaehyun with reckless abandon, and the heat continued to build between them. He got a firm grip on the dimpled boy’s fully hard dick and began to thumb at the slit. At this point, the younger boy was crying out in full force making it impossible for them to continue to makeout, so Johnny moved to his neck as he continued to toy with the boy’s cock. He pressed even further into the man beneath him, and at this angle with Jaehyun’s labored breathing, Johnny was convinced that he could see the outline of his own cock through Jae’s tummy.

  
“Jaehyun could you suck in your stomach real quick? I want to test something,” Jaehyun was not in the head space to bargain, and simply did as he was told. At this, Johnny could swear his soul left his body. As he continued to thrust into the smaller boy, he could very clearly see where the head of his dick slightly protruded and gasped quietly. Jaehyun looked down to see what all the fuss was about and moaned at the sight. He brushed his hand over his stomach and was able to basically stroke the man’s dick through his own body. This nearly sent him over, and Jaehyun wrapped his legs around Johnny’s waist.

  
“Hyung, I’m close. Please,” and this was the first time Jaehyun addressed him in such a manner. It did something not only to his dick, but also his heart. He fucked into Jaehyun harder and began to stroke the younger boy’s erection until he could feel it pulsing in his hand, and Jaehyun released all over both of their chests, but Johnny didn’t stop his minstruations as he continued to milk Jaehyun through his orgasm, and Jaehyun clenched strongly around Johnny’s cock sending him over the edge as he came into his condom. He rode out his high, grinding into Jae in small circles as he came down. He went to pull out of Jaehyun, but Jae wasn’t ready to feel empty again and he circled his legs around Johnny’s waist one more time as they met in a passionate kiss. Eventually, Jae had to let go, and Johnny went to trash the condom and grab a damp washcloth for the two of them.

  
He hadn’t realised how exhausted he was getting, but after he wiped Jaehyun down and threw his boxers back on, he lay next to Jae and nearly instantly succumbed to sleep.


	2. for goodness sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. i am so sorry that it's been almost a year since i updated this story. 2020 has been a rollercoaster for me and i honestly forgot about this fic, but it's a new year and i need to get back into writing cause, not gonna lie, it's been really hard for me recently to even get out of bed, and i need to force myself to get some more hobbies. to anyone who reads this fic, thank you, and hopefully i'll be updating more regularly in the coming months. as soon as i post this chapter i'm gonna start work on chapter 3, and it's really about to get messy so bear with me for a while haha. love y'all !!

Johnny wakes the next morning to an empty bed in an unfamiliar space. He’s a bit discombobulated at first until he remembers the happenings from the night before. Not knowing where Jaehyun had gone, he hoists himself out of bed and begins to redress himself. Once fully dressed, he wandered towards the living space to find his coat. He turns to find Jaehyun in the kitchen, half-dressed, sipping on a freshly brewed coffee, and scrolling through his phone. Johnny smiles softly at the domestic scene. They had a wonderful night, and prior to the sex, they also had a rousing conversation. It was rare for Johnny to feel so connected to someone so quickly. 

“Hey. Good morning. How ya feeling?” Johnny smiled as he approached Jaehyun’s side. Jae glanced up at him with what seemed to be slight disinterest.

“I’m fine. I’ve got a busy day though, so you can let yourself out whenever,” Jaehyun turned to grab his mug off the counter, and promptly walked towards his room to get ready for the day. This interaction was significantly disheartening to Johnny. The soft and cuddly boy that he met last night is nothing like the man he just spoke to. He’s hoping that the real Jaehyun is the one he went to bed holding the night before, and with this thought, he quickly jots his number down on a napkin, grabs his jacket, and leaves without so much as a goodbye, not wanting to annoy Jaehyun any further.

Back in his room, Jae gets ready for the day. For him, last night was an exception. An exception that will never be made again. He didn’t regret the action of the night before, but the emotions that came with it were definitely unwelcome. He strips off the clothes from the night before and along with it, the emotional baggage. By now the shower is steaming, and he trapeses his way behind the curtain. Hoping to wash off all traces of the previous night so he can go back to living his normal life, Jaehyun scrubs his body raw. He tries to keep his mind from wandering as he sings himself into a blissful state of ignorance. He thinks of his schedule and begins to stress about just how busy his schedule may come to be. As of this morning, his only appointment was with his styling team who were working to find inspiration for his upcoming spread in Glamour, and that would only take an hour or two. 

As he steps out of the shower to get dressed for the day, he decides to call one of his old hook-ups. They had found that they hadn’t quite aligned sexually, but Doyoung had since become one of his closest friends. It only took two and a half rings before he was greeted by the more than familiar voice. 

“Hey Jaehyun. Sorry I haven’t been able to chat much recently, but I’ve missed you,” Doyoung was soft and calming, exactly what Jaehyun needed at this point. 

“I’ve missed you so much. You’ve been travelling quite a bit recently. Are you back from Prague yet? How was it? The architecture over there is stunning,” Jae eagerly responded.

“Yeah I just landed a couple nights ago and meant to call you, but I guess I was so exhausted that it slipped my mind. Prague was absolutely gorgeous. I’d love it if the two of us could go back some time. I really did mean it when I said I’ve missed you,” Doyoung was borderline whining at this point. It had been maybe a month since the two were last able to hang out without the stress of a busy work week. 

“Speaking of which, I was calling to invite you to the bar tonight. I have a few things that I need to work through, and I don’t know who else I could turn to at this point. Also I’ve been missing you too.”

“Yeah I’d love to hang tonight. How does 7 sound?” Doyoung was beginning to get concerned with how vague the younger man was being, and he figured, the sooner they meet up, the better.

“Sounds great. I’ll see you then. I’ve gotta get dressed for a meeting, but I look forward to seeing you tonight,” With that, he hung up and proceeded to throw on a decently styled outfit in his rush to get to his meeting on time. Not like his clothes would matter much anyway once the styling team got a hold of him. He was sincerely not looking forward to having to try on so many outfits, but he supposes that it’s what modeling truly is. 

By now it’s nearly noon, and Jaehyun calculates that it should take nearly 45 minutes to get to the agency, so in an effort to show up early to his one o’clock appointment, he grabs his keys, throws on his jean jacket, and heads for his car. The drive to his company is long, but traffic allows him to get most of the way through his ‘rainy day’ playlist. After finding a decently close parking space, he strolls inside, swiping his card across the scanner and making his way towards the elevator. It’s lunch hour in the office, so he’s one of few people milling about the lobby. 

After a brief elevator ride and strong avoidance to any unnecessary social interaction, he arrives at his fitting 7 minutes early, but the staff had already set up, so he was rushed in immediately. 

“Hello Jaehyun! We’ve got quite the day ahead of us, so I suppose we can start on hair and makeup in a bit, but in the meantime, strip down so I can get your current measurements. It seems you’ve been bulking up a bit lately,” his regular stylist had always been quite the talker, but Jaehyun never seemed to mind as he simply stripped til he was standing in his briefs. The modeling world, while not a huge proponent of a completely healthy lifestyle, had allowed him to become comfortable with the idea of showing skin at any time.

“Oh looks like you’ve had a bit of a fun night recently,” his stylist spoke mostly to herself, but the comment threw him off enough for him to tune back into reality as he gazed into the floor length mirror. He had overlooked the amount of marks that Johnny had left in his rush to get ready for his day. In the proper lighting of the fitting room, he could see colorful hickies blooming their way down his torso as thumb prints branded into his hips. The sight brought back memories, and all he could do was let out a stunted chuckle as he tried to ignore the implication of her words. 

“Alright hold your arms out, I gotta get your waist and your wingspan,” he simply did as he was told whilst he continued to silently stare at his own mottled body in the mirror. He didn’t allow himself to zone out. There was far too much to think about, and he couldn’t handle any of it. Instead of continuing to let his mind go down the road of self destruction, he threw himself into his work. After getting his updated measurements and testing color palettes against his skin tone, they had completed the initial design plan. Next was hair and make up to match the concept.

They tested out a number of looks before settling on something neutral and peachy for the upcoming springtime attire. By the time his meeting adjourned and he was back in his street clothes, it was nearly 4 p.m., so it gave him enough time to head home, freshen up and get ready for his evening out with Doyoung. 

The drive home was nothing worth noting and passed without significant road rage, so he called that a win. He showered and dressed with minimal effort, and by the time he felt confident in his style choices, it was around 6:27, so he grabbed his keys and began the short drive to their favorite bar across town. He arrived a few minutes early, so he grabbed a drink and settled in their usual booth. He hadn’t seen Doyoung in a significant amount of time, and to say he was excited to see his previous lover was an understatement. While they had hooked up for about 5 months the year prior, they had also formed a close bond, and entering into a sexual relationship had only brought them closer. They understood each other in a way that only those well acquainted with each other's bodies and minds could. Nothing romantic ever sparked from their engagements and as Doyoung began to travel more for work, they called it off with no hard feelings and remained best friends to this day.

Doyoung arrived shortly after Jaehyun made himself comfortable with his drink. 

“Dear Lord, were you attacked,” Jaehyun whipped his head around at the familiar voice, and scrambled up to hug the taller man.  
“It’s a long story, but we’ll get into that. How’ve you been? How was Europe? Tell me everything! How’d the shoot go? Any pretty men or women catch your fancy?” Jaehyun rattled off as they seated themselves.

“Slow down, dude. Let me breathe real quick. I’ve been great though. Europe was so stunning. The architecture over there is something from a dream. Everything feels so regal and important. I love Korea, but it’s such a gentrified country in comparison. The shoots were pretty standard though. By day three I was exhausted from all the early mornings. There was very little time to really enjoy where I was. As for the people, of course they were beautiful. That's kind of a side effect of the job, but no. There’s really no one special at the moment. Speaking of which, don’t think I didn’t notice the panic in your voice when you called, and you’re absolutely coated in hickeys so what’s going on? You’ve been basically celibate for like three months so what gives?” Doyoung was clearly concerned for the younger. It wasn’t like him to just jump into bed with someone, so he assumed it was at least serious, but the level of anxiety clear in Jaehyun’s face was enough to give away the fact that it was clearly something he considered to be a mistake.

“Well I guess I’ll just start from the beginning. Taeyong hosted a party last night, and I met this man,” As Jaehyun continued to recount the story, Doyoung just stared at him as he listened intently.

“So you don’t know what to do now? From what you told me, it seems like you enjoyed yourself, so what’s the problem?” By now, Doyoung’s eyebrows were in a permanent scrunch of confusion.

“Well, the problem is that last night I had the best sex of my life, and as we both know from past experiences, I’m not averse to sexual realtions with men, but Johnny seems like the kind of guy who would want something more than just sex, and I don’t know if I can let myself go there right now. Don’t get me wrong, he’s lovely and easy to talk to, but we live in a society, and I don’t think they’d take too kindly to us as a couple, and -”

“Woah, woah, woah slow down, pal. You had a night of a passion with a handsome stranger, and all of a sudden you’re talking long term. Maybe take a step back and understand that you don’t need to get into anything serious with this guy. For all you know, you may never even see him again. You said that he’s Taeyong’s best friend, but you had never even seen him before last night, so maybe he just won’t come back. You did kind of give him the cold shoulder this morning,” Jaehyun felt a pang of guilt, and his gut began to churn. For a reason he couldn’t even begin to comprehend, he almost regretted the way he treated Johnny this morning. Almost being the operative word. He knew himself well, and if there was one thing he knew about himself it was that he really couldn’t do relationships and if there was one thing he learned about Johnny from their talk at the party, it was that he was passionate and seemed ready to settle. He was getting his masters for God’s sake. He was going to be a serious professional, and serious professionals want Serious Relationships. Jaehyun just wasn’t the guy for that, but he almost wished he was. 

“Hey, Jaehyun! Honey, are you okay? You left me for a moment there. How about I get you another drink, and we can talk this through some more,” Doyoung was getting more concerned by the minute, not fully understanding the depth of Jeahyun’s crisis. He left for the bar and continued to contemplate how to go about this intervention. He flagged down the bartender and paid for their drinks. When he turned around, Doyoung noticed that Jaehyun was joined by an unfamiliar woman. She was sat rather close to him, and they seemed to be chatting and laughing, so Doyoung just watched from afar, not wanting to bother the pair. The two chat for some time before he sees the woman lean over to whisper to his friend before she takes Jaehyun’s hand and leads him out of the bar. Doyoung downs his drinks and turns back to the bar, equal parts bemused and concerned for his younger friend. They will just have to finish their chat some other time.


End file.
